


SoulMates

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: A soul mate can be found anywhere.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	SoulMates

My mother had always told me to practice caution with strangers. But I never knew I'd fall in love with one. At the same time though, we started as strangers, became good friends and eventually fell in love. She was just some woman who came up to me at the bar and wanted to talk, and that's what started it. 

I was used to this, a drunk customer with no one else to talk to, ending up spilling their heart out to me as I took tips and poured another round. Typical stuff for a bartender. Except, I found this one attractive. Cana, was her name, she'd randomly shown up at the bar one night, and by now she was a regular. So much so that if she missed a night, I'd worry. It's what I do, I can't help it but to be concerned for my customers. And she was just another customer, or so I thought at first. 

Starting a relationship with a client is a no no. At least I tried to convince myself of that. But the more she came around, I noticed her routine, she'd come in, take a seat at the bar, and stay there the whole night just drinking and chatting with me. Through talking to her we opened up about some personal things, it was typical of drunk customers to tell me about their lovers, their pasts, their woes and worries. It was honestly an interesting bunch that came through, but I always told myself it was wrong to reveal too much about myself, it was wrong to get too invested in a customer, it was wrong...to start seeing one of my own customers. 

Long talks and a shot here and there brought us together, a drink here and there on the clock was allowed as long as I was sober enough to do my work. It was a nightly routine for us. I learned she was a single lesbian on the rebound, she could drink any guy in the establishment under the table, she was strong, she was lively, she drank bourbon, she...made me happy and she was there when no one else was. 

I blame the alcohol, but eventually I got up the nerve to give her my number and the rest as they say is history. Sometimes all it takes is a little bonding over bourbon. I mean when I met my wife, she was just another customer on a typical busy night. If I hadn't gone against my mother's word, I might not have had a chance with her. So be cautious with strangers, but don't be scared to meet new people. True love can be found in many forms, even if it's just a regular customer, just another face in the crowd. 

I never knew I'd fall in love with a stranger, but it's the best decision I ever made. From strangers, to friends, to lovers, there's one thing we always were meant to be from the start, soulmates~


End file.
